A Single Rose
by Roses Petal
Summary: YYHIY. 26 year old Kurama Minamino, the world's most eligible bachelor is appearing on the 'Bachelor'. His main goal is to find true love... good luck with that. Kagome a famous celebrity, is unknowingly entered in the competition by her mother.
1. Scheming Mothers

**A Single Rose**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; they belong to their respective owners.

I do not own this story line at all; I took the idea from an author who has a similar storyline. Her fanfiction however, is a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing. If you're interested in it look in my profile for _Secrets of a Rose_ by Imperfections. This is only at FF(dot)net.

Summary: 26 year old Kurama Minamino, the world's most eligible bachelor is appearing on the 'Bachelor'. His main goal is to find true love... good luck with that. Kagome a famous celebrity, is unknowingly entered in the competition by her mother intent on having more grandkids.

**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Scheming Mothers**

* * *

Kurama sat in his private jet as he rubbed his head for the incoming headache. He had just found out that his mother had signed him up to appear on the reality show the 'Bachelor'.

Just a few minutes ago he had been talking to his mother...

"Hello, mother, how are you?" his deep voice carrying into his cell-phone.

"You won't believe it you're the next 'Bachelor', I signed you up for it a few months ago!" said Shiori Minamino, his mother who seemed genuinely happy about the whole thing.

"You did _what_?" he asked wanting to know if she had just said what he had heard.

"You must be so happy dear; you'll be on the 'Bachelor' reality show. But, please… Just do this for me, I want to have cute little grandchildren, Kurama!" said Shiori, her voice daring him to question her.

"For you, mother, only you..." said Kurama slightly nervous.

And that was how he had ended up with a headache... After his conversation he had the jet turned around back to Japan where the show would be held since it would be at his mansion.

However he wasn't the only one with the same problem.

* * *

"Kagome your mother is on the phone!" said Kaede, Kagome's caretaker.

"Thanks, Kaede." answered Kagome as she picked up the phone. There was silence as she listened to her mother talk. "You, uh, did what?" Kagome was in disbelief.

"Kagome," said her mother warningly over the phone. "Now let me explain, ever since that actor Inu-Yasha dumped you for that anorexic model Kikyo you haven't gone out with a guy. This is a perfect opportunity to start dating again." Kun-Loon replied.

"I know that's true, but Momma you didn't have to sign me up to be on that stupid reality show  
'Bachelor'. So… did I get in?" asked Kagome, understanding why her mother entered her into the contest.

"No… actually... Yes!" said her mother excited. "You better leave on your jet today because I know you're far away from Japan. That's where they're hosting it this season. Oh, and the bachelor is going to be-"

"Bye Momma, I have to pack now." Kagome said as she clicked of the phone, cutting of her mother.

* * *

She was home by the next day. Kagome smiled as the jet pulled into the airport. It felt good to be home, once she was out of the plane and on steady ground she was hit by a blur of red. The blur of red looked up at her, hugging her tightly to his little body.

"Momma, I'm so happy you're here." said Shippo, Kagome's son, as he snuggled into her shoulder. Kagome had won custody of him in court from his father; his father was an inconsiderate, conceited asshole. When the two had shared custody of Shippo, his father had always left Shippo at home by himself, and Shippo was only four! In Kagome's opinion, his father was a bastard and he knew it; he deserved to go to hell for cheating on her with the stick model, otherwise known as Kikyo.

Shippo meant the world to her; he was the _best_ little kid anyone could want. Maybe she was exaggerating that a little, just a _teensy_ bit. He had the oddest features considering none of his parents or relatives had green eyes and auburn-red hair. She loved him nonetheless.

Kagome smiled at her son through her disguise of sunglasses and a huge hat, she hadn't wanted the paparazzi following her. "Now lets go meet grandma at the parking lot, shall we." said Kagome as they walked to the parking lot holding hands.

* * *

Kurama however had not been as lucky as Kagome as his jet landed at the airport. After leaving the safety of his jet plane, Kurama had been swamped by his many fan girls.

"Kurama, marry me!" yelled a fan girl.

"No! Marry me!" said another girl.

He had barely made it alive with his clothes intact as he entered the sanctuary of his limo.  
He knew that tomorrow would be less chaotic or…not. When he got to the hotel he would stay in for the night, he was once again about to be attack by his numerous fan girls. He breathed a sighed of relief once he reached his hotel room, he thought he would be safe in there. A frown crossed his face as he spotted the strips of papers that held numbers littered across his bed. Kurama shook his head and swept the papers off his bed with his hands, today had been a tiring day. He'd only been home for a few hours! Tomorrow he would be home in his house, with a bunch of girls he didn't know. He went to bed with that thought in his head.

* * *

Kagome's day had been peaceful; she had spent the rest of the day spending time with her adorable son and family. They had chatted about their lives as they had dinner at a formal restaurant. Shippo had complained about how itchy his suit was all the way to the restaurant, but had stopped at once when Kagome mentioned the restaurant had desserts to literally _die_ for.

On the way home Kagome was starting to get sleepy, thankfully her mother was driving. Shippo was cradled in her arms, asleep.

"Momma, I love you." he murmured.

"I love you, too, Shippo." Kagome smiled as she held him tighter.

* * *

Edited: 4-10-06

Hope you liked the chapter; I had to switch some things, and add some things.


	2. The 25 bachelorettes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, quit bugging me.

Okay, I lied… This won't be the only short chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2 - The 25 Bachelorettes

* * *

Kagome yawned as she stretched on her bed, accidentally knocking Shippo of the bed.

"Ow…" was heard from the floor as Shippo groaned."Where's the fire?" he said as he pulled himself of the floor. Kagome however never heard the question from her child as she left the room. "Hey! Momma, wait up!" he yelled, as his little legs carried him across the carpet and onto his mother's leg. "Breakfast time!" shouted little Shippo while traveling on his mother's leg.

* * *

"Ugh…"grumbled Kurama under the safety and warmth of his bed covers. He didn't want to get out of bed; he already knew what was in store for him if he left his room. Oh, the horror! Kurama however pulled himself out of bed and into his bathroom, and after a shower, brushing his hair, and cleaning his teeth, he was ready to go out the door and face his fan girls to get to breakfast. As soon as he was out the door, numerous fans bombarded him.

"I got a chunk of his hair!" said a happy fan, but in reality she was holding a strand of his dark rose hair. Kurama took the chance to run away as the others attacked the girl for his hair.

"Hey! He's getting away!" another fan girl yelled, discovering their precious Kurama gone and running away from them. Kurama hid behind a potted plant as they stampeded past him searching for a clue to find him. As soon as the coast was clear, he ran quickly to the hotel's breakfast room trying to avoid being seen.  
He was still looking over his shoulder as he was tapped, jumping he turned around.

"There you are Mr. Minamino!" said an excited Myouga at finding the bachelor. Kurama just stared at the old man wondering what his mother had gotten him into. "I'm so glad to have finally met you." Myouga said his eyes full of admiration for something. "I'm the producer of the 'Bachelor' and I am very pleased you decided to appear on our reality show!" Myouga smiled but in his mind he was thinking _'I'm going to get so much money off this season's show! Money!_' His greed for money was known among his employees.

"Would you mind lowering your voice, Mr. Myouga?" Kurama asked hesitantly, he didn't really want his fan girls coming back looking for him here. Myouga just shook his head and laughed, then he shooed Kurama into the dining room at the hotel. The young man would be hungry about now, after all his day was just starting.

* * *

Twelve hours later, he was standing on the steps of his mansion waiting for the bacherlorettes. Seeing a car pull up, he walked down to his stone pathway to greet the girl with a smile. He was trying to be nice, but on the inside he was nervous as hell. One by one he greeted the girls, and then the last girl pulled up in a white limo. His throat suddenly went dry as she came out of the car. She certainly wasn't an ordinary poor girl.

She was dressed in a stunning dark blue satin gown, with sequins sown on in different places. The dress helped accent the color of her cobalt eyes, making her even more beautiful. Her face wasn't adorned with much make-up, aside for the blush, mascara, and lipstick. The beauty's hair was a dark raven color. He couldn't put a name to her face but he knew that somewhere before, he had seen her.

"Hello." she said to him as he opened the door for her.

The introduction would begin now,

"As you lovely ladies know our bachelor this season is the...handsome Kurama Minamino." said old Myouga. At Myouga's words all of the girls except Kagome either fainted of screamed. "To the audience, you guys will be watching these lovely ladies," he motioned to the contestants, "Try to win the world's most eligible bachelor's heart! Now lets introduce the ladies to Kurama, shall we?" said Myouga to the cameramen taping the show.

"Hi! I'm Kikyo." said Kikyo as she stared with a heated gaze at Kurama, showing her admiration of his body. And the introductions went like that with Botan, Maya, Yura, Sakura, Riku, Koaru, Megumi, Tohru, Flay, Relena, and some other girls. Kagome was the last to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi." as soon as those words left her mouth; some girls stared at her in shock. At that instant Kagome knew that she should have never been entered into the contest. She just hoped the paparazzi wouldn't come after her family to look for answers; they didn't need any attention right now.

"Oh my god! You're the Kagome Higurashi! I'm a big fan of your work!" said some girls, who were clamoring to get next to her.

"Did you hear that viewers, one of the bacherlorettes is the famous Kagome Higurashi!" said Myouga as the camera crew zoomed in on Kagome who was being dropped a dozen questions by her fans. Myouga was sure the ratings for the show would go up now, and so would his pay check.

* * *

Edited: 4-10-06

Hope you enjoyed the edited version. Leave a review.


	3. Trouble's a Brewing

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Recap of last chapter-"Did you hear that viewers, one of the bacherlorettes is the famous Kagome Higurashi." said Myouga as the camera crew focused on Kagome who was being dropped a dozen questions by her fans.

Here are the bacherlorettes: Kikyo, Kagome, Botan, Maya, Yura, Sakura, Riku, Koaru, Tohru, Flay, Relena, Tomoyo, Sango, Mahiru, Kaguya, Miyu, Aya, Megumi, Ayumi, Ayame, Miaka, Yui, Keiko, Jin, Kimiko.

Dedicated this to my little sister, who loves this story, one day I found her reading it… I was horrified. But hey, she said it was good. Also to Kittey Rin! My older sister, who favors this fanfic piece of mine, and has urged me to finish and do this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Trouble's a Brewing

* * *

Kagome sat on a chair near the corner of the room, farthest away from Kurama that she could manage. Myouga and the filming crew had left when introductions were over. Wine was being passed out to everyone in the room by a waiter, the dark red liquid sloshed in the cups as the waiter walked. Kagome having seen the wine, opted to grab one from him, and did just that. Raising the slender wine filled glass to her lips, she observed everyone in the room, her eyes stopped on Kikyo. Kikyo was just a foot away from Kurama, her eyes narrowed at Kikyo with distaste, '_How could Inu-Yasha leave his son and I for** her **_'Kagome thought taking a sip of her wine, the taste seemed more bitter on her tongue than the last time she had taken a sip. A bitter smile appeared on her face, _'In the end she left him so she could enter this contest, to get her despicable claws into Kurama'_, and yet she couldn't help but feel pity for Kurama.

Her feeling of longing over powered the pity she felt for Kurama, she longed to be home, she wanted to be home snuggled up with Shippo doing something fun. But instead she was stuck here, until either she was booted off the show or it ended. It didn't seem like she was going to be able to go home any time soon.

Kikyo eyed Kurama like a piece of meat, rich and delicious, nothing better than those two qualities combined. She was sure to win the contest, she was the prettiest compared to most of the competition, all except for Ms. Higurashi, and a few other girls. Seeing that her soon to be husband was alone now, she walked up to him casually; it was time to introduce herself to him personally.

"Hello, Kurama." Kikyo said putting herself into Kurama's lap, which earned her glares from many of the contestants. Kagome watched them her eyes sparked with laughter.

"Hello miss, and may I ask what your name is?" Kurama spoke trying to keep the disdain from entering his voice; he wanted to push her off his lap, but off course he couldn't he wasn't that mean. It was just how he was raised, to be polite to people.

"Kikyo." Said person breathed into his ear and leaned onto him, earning her more glares.

"Well Ms. Kikyo could yo-," Kurama said about to ask the disgusting woman to get off his lap when another voice cut him off.

"How have you been, Kikyo?" Kagome asked her trying not to let a sneering tone into her voice.

"Ms. Higurashi, I'm fine, but how did you know my name?" Kikyo said astonished that anyone famous could know her name.

"Do you remember anyone by the name of Inu Yasha?" Kagome tightened her grip on the slender wineglass; just saying his name filled her with anger.

"Why… Ms. Higurashi, he was my ex-boyfriend." Kikyo said now drawn into the conversation, she got off Kurama's lap, standing up she walked to a chair nearby Kagome. "Do you know him?"

"You could say that…" Kagome's voice turned from honey sweet to steely cold. The conversation between the two slowly died from there, so Kikyo returned to her previous spot. However, Kurama, he had moved closer towards where Kagome was, he found her interesting as she didn't try to get his attention.

Taking a vacant chair across from her, he sat down, taking time to study her features. Kagome turned her eyes onto him; it was unnerving to be stared at by those emerald eyes. "What?" she said trying to not to snap at him. Her question was not answered; it merely hung in the air.

"Nothing, Miss Higurashi." Kurama stated getting comfortable in his chair. After getting a glass of wine from a server he began to stare at her again.

Kagome fidgeted in her seat, she didn't really like it when Kurama stared at her, it seemed like he was searching her soul, or something of the sort.

Botan walked up to where Kurama sat, enough was enough, he kept staring at the girl when he should've been staring at her.

"Kurama, dear…" Botan whispered into his ear catching his attention. She turned his face so that he was looking at her, then she kissed him hard on the lips, breaking his attention away from Kagome. Everyone's eyes were now looking at Botan, some in jealousy and some in shock at her forwardness.

One particular pair of eyes stared at the two in rage and jealousy. _Just because that bitch went out with him after I dumped him in college doesn't mean she has the right to claim him back!_ Maya thought loudly in her mind. It was time to take her ex back, and she would do it. She wasn't going to let anyone get in her way.

"What was that for Botan?" Kurama said breaking off the kiss.

"Oh, nothing." Botan answered back placing herself in his lap. She proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck, she glanced around at her competition, she had leverage over them, having been Kurama's girlfriend when they were in college and friend in high school, and well she had leverage over most of them, maybe not Ms. Higurashi and Maya. Speaking of Maya she was heading over here now.

"Kurama, may I speak to Botan for just a few seconds?" Maya asked in a sugar-coated voice. Kurama nodded happy to have Botan off of his lap for some reason. Her arm latched onto Botan's. Maya and Botan walked off towards a hallway close to the huge room where introductions were.

"What do you want?" Botan said leaning against the wall.

"What do _I_ want?" Maya spat back out at Botan she let her eyes narrow into slits as she bore a hole into Botan's head with her eyes. "I want you to lay off of Kurama. He's mine slut."

"Why don't **you **lay off him, bitch." Botan said bristling. Just because she had cheated on Kurama when they were dating didn't give her a reason to say that about her. Maya shook her head at those words, it was time for blackmail, if Botan wouldn't back down then neither was she.

"I've been getting information on you, Botan, dear. I know what you've been up to. Don't think I won't tell Kurama." Maya letting a sinister smile pass her lips; she had gotten the two-timing skank's attention. Botan glared at Maya before saying her own words.

"I don't care, Maya, you'll never have him. He still loves me I bet, and I know for sure that he doesn't love you. When I become Mrs. Kurama Minamino you'll be sorry you ever threatened me." Botan said coldly before walking out of the hall and back into the introduction room. Maya stood still, she bristled with anger at Botan's words, how dare she threaten her. She let the words sink into her.

'_Hm… So she thinks she's going to win, huh. I won't let it happen while I'm still in the game.' _Maya thought maliciously. Then she too headed back into the room, intent on winning.

Time seemed to pass as Kurama gazed intently at Kagome. Looking down at his wristwatch he realized it was time to take all of the contestants to dinner. He sighed and got out of his chair and walked to the middle of the room, and tried to make an announcement, but it was hard because there was an enormous weight holding each of his arms down. When Kurama had been walking to the middle of the room to make an announcement he had walked into a big group of chatting contestants who decided to cling onto his arms as he walked to his destination. And that was how he ended up in this situation.

"Ladies, please, let go." He said kindly not wanting to hurt any of their feelings. He cleared his throat and raised his voice over the chatter, "Ladies, it is time for dinner, as we are all dressed for a formal meal we shall have it in the dinning hall. Please follow me there."

And so all of the contestants, one unwilling and the others happy to be here, followed him into the dinning area. Thus began the fight for who would sit next to Kurama on his left and right side.

* * *

Edited: 4-10-06

I hope you guys liked the chapter.


	4. A Day With Kurama: Part I

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! So don't even bother me about it, you pesky lawyers!

I've suddenly had the drive to do another chapter again. As you know me… I don't often update, and while I work on my writing pieces a little at a time, I am never able to finish. It's true for me… I've already planned a teeny bit of a few Sess/Kag stories. Wrote a bit of them, and stopped. **-sighs- **I can never be interested long enough.

Now onto the next chapter.

**A** **S**ingle **R**ose - **ASR**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – A Day with Kurama: Part I**

* * *

Kurama sighed, he could just imagine now how every meal would be like, and he could've known his mother would have done something like this, just so she could have grandkids. He watched as one girl _'accidentally' _kicked another girl to get closer to one of the chairs that were on either side of him. He motioned to a waiter holding a tray of wineglasses on the side of the room, he would drink away his current problem with wine, he took two glasses, intending to save the other for when he finished the first glass. He gulped down the first glass, letting the liquid sit in his mouth.

Meanwhile, as he tried to drink away his problems, the catfight had begun. The other 24 contestants, other than Kagome, proceeded to be the entertainment for the night, however it only lasted for 15-20 minutes because Kurama was a gentleman, and didn't want to see anyone hurt as much as they annoyed him.

Kagome slouched in her chair, before sitting up straight again, what did you have to do to get food here, damnit? Here only source of amusement had been watching the other girls scratch, pull each other's hair, and push to get to the seats beside Kurama, Mr. I'm Going To Drink This Nightmare Away. What did he think he was doing? That was her title, he couldn't have it. He didn't look like a alcoholic, but you wouldn't know with celebrities these days. Kagome heard her stomach growl, groaning she prepared to inform them that they should eat now.

"Look," Kagome began noticing no one was listening to her, "AHEM." Finally, then were listening. "If you ladies would please do me a favor, choose a seat now, and we can start eating. I mean watching you guys fight for those two seats is fun and all, but I'd rather eat. So, please, seat your butts and were ready to eat." The other girls stayed silent before all of them began to go back to fighting. Seeing that they didn't want to listen to her, she decided to stop being nice, I mean this was ridiculous she was hungry and she wanted her food and no tapes were running anyway. "Shut up, sit down, and eat." She said loud and coldly.

The girls stopped hearing her commanding cold voice, which screamed they were being fools, and did what she did, while the two closest girls put themselves in the chairs on either side of Kurama. Kagome smiled her thanks, before she settled comfortably into her chair.

Kikyo and Yura smiled smugly at the other girls as the meal began, they had taken the seats next to Kurama much to his growing displeasure as they tried to strike up conversations with him about what he liked to eat, do, and other miniscule subjects. The whole dinner was like this, eat, talk, ignore, eat, talk, finish, and leave. Yep, that was about it. Wasn't it time for bed yet? Come on, it was 11:45 some people needed their beauty sleep! Really some of those contestants needed some sleep to make them beautiful, one look at them and you could tell.

_Who cares, they'll be the ones looking horrible in the morning not me._ Kagome thought, leaving the group and heading towards her room upstairs.

"Hey wait up!" a tired voice said behind Kagome. Kagome turned around looking for whoever said that. "I'm right here." The girl walked up the stairs; obviously she had a hard day. "Name's Sango, yours?" she asked Kagome once she reached her.

"My name's Kagome." Said person smiled at Sango. "Had a rough day, huh?"

"Yea… My boyfriend and I had a fight before I left for this thing." Sango sighed, still feeling guilty.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Don't tell me your mother entered you into the contest?" she guessed. Sango laughed.

"Close. My little brother did, he thought I needed someone in my life. I never told my family I was dating Miroku."

"That must suck; my mother did enter me into the contest however. I found out a few days ago, before I came here." Kagome said to Sango. Sango smiled, her lips curving up into a huge grin. "Hey, why don't we go to my room to speak?" Nodding her head, Sango followed behind Kagome as she unlocked her door and entered her room.

Time passed by fast as they chatted about what high schools they went to, and what they did for jobs. When Kagome had first heard Sango's voice she knew she had heard it somewhere else before, and she was right. The two had gone to high school together, though they did not talk much back then… They could sure talk up a storm now. An hour had passed by so far, and Kagome's eyes were starting to droop. Her shoulders hunched, and she rubbed her eyes to stay awake a bit longer.

"Hey, Kagome, I think we should sleep now. It's 1:00 a.m. We should get some rest; our schedules say we're getting up at 7." Sango yawned, however Kagome had never heard her. She was already fast asleep. Sango smiled and covered Kagome up with a blanket, she left but not before turning off the lights.

* * *

Kagome woke up and yawned, she stretched out on the bed. It was another day, '_Another bright day'_, she thought as a ray of sunlight blinded her for a moment. Yawning for the second time, she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom next to her room.

She took a cold and warm shower to wake herself up, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and did some simple make up. Going out of her room and down the stairs, she headed for the kitchen. Kagome heard footsteps in the kitchen and the sound of the refrigerator door opening. She poked her head into the kitchen and gasped as she saw Kurama with an apron on him. He looked so adorable! '_Where's a camera when you need one?' ,_ thought Kagome.

The red head turned when he heard a 'thump'. It seemed Kagome had fell on her butt as she tried to balance and take a picture with the disposable camera she had found.

"Hello, Miss Kagome." He said, his lips turning up into a smile. "What is it that you are doing up so early? Are the others up?" Kurama let his eyes dart around, he would have to eat his breakfast early if they were awake.

"Oh, it says to wake up at 6 a.m. on my schedule. No the others are not awake, yet." Kagome smiled at him, her eyes danced in mirth.

"Well then, would you like to have breakfast with me?" He asked ready to get two plates out for them. His green eyes studied her; today it seemed she was dressed in faded jeans and a pink tank top.

She blushed under his gaze, "Sure." Kagome went to a drawer to look for the silverware. Kurama pointed to the drawer to her left, nodding she grabbed two forks and two napkins. Heading towards the small table in the kitchen to set up the silverware and put the napkins under the forks, and knives.

The two ate in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say to one another. Kurama cleared his throat, deciding to break the silence.

"How are you today, Miss Kagome?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Kurama. Could you please drop the _Miss_?" Kagome said, "How are you?" she smiled.

"I'm okay, if you count being molested by girls normal, yes of course I'm okay." Sarcasm dripped off his elegant voice.

"Would the paparazzi be better?" she quipped back.

"Yes, if they were _straight _male guys." Kurama shuddered at the thought of those guys _weren't_ straight.

"I suppose that would be bad…" Kagome drawled out.

"Of course it would be!" he insisted. Kagome just giggled and continued to eat, shaking her head once in a while. Kurama would, during the time, catch her eyes and then would duck his head.

'_What am I doing?_' he asked himself. '_Maybe… I'm in love…_' he shook that thought off. It was too soon to tell anyway, he had just met her a few days ago. He tilted his head, laying his cheek on his palm, his gaze pinned her down. There was something there, there was chemistry between them, and he knew that for sure. Kagome giggled again bringing him out of his thoughts. He caught her eyes with his own; her blue ones twinkled with laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked finally.

_

* * *

Tea Room –_

Sorry for leaving this chapter of ASR on a cliffie… You know as much as I do, I needed to get this chapter out. I also need to post the edited chapter of 1, 2 & 3. So I'll leave it be for now… I hope you read the edited versions, they're a lot better. Oops, I accidentally deleted chapter 3 on MM(dot)org. Hehe…

Also, everyone look out for my new Fruits Basket/Inu Yasha x-over, it'll be out soon. I hope you like the short chapter; I'll start working on Part II as soon as possible.

Leave a review, and maybe I'll update sooner. Thank you all for faithfully sticking by me through the slow updates.

Don't forget to check my profile for story statuses; you'll be able to find out what's going on with your favorite story.


End file.
